1. Field
Example embodiments generally relate to a multi-tool apparatus.
2. Related Art
Tools with gate elements, such as carabiner clips, are known. The carabiner style clip system is widely known for its ease of use, functionality, and reliability. In its original and most common form, it is used as a safety device for climbing. The use of carabiner style clips has been extended and integrated into many consumer products for carrying tools, such as writing instruments, watches, dog leashes, and drink containers. These products have carabiner clips permanently fixed to the tool to permit the user to clip the tool to a belt loop or other surface when the tool is not being used.